


The Papyrus Problem

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Ancient Greece is not the best for communication, which isn't necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Papyrus Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Gwen let out a shuddering breath as Morgana’s fingers traveled lower down her front. She thread her fingers through the other woman’s thick hair and pulled her closer. They smiled at each other and locked lips once more. It was pure bliss, not even Aphrodite herself felt the way that Gwen felt in that moment. Every kiss was a prayer, every touch a gift from the gods. Just as Morgana’s finger pressed against her clit, banging at the door made them jump apart.

“Gwen! Open up!” A familiar voice from the outside called, and both women’s eyes widened.

Quickly wrapping a drape around her body and hastily pinning it, Gwen ushered Morgana into a back corner and pulled the curtains closed.

“Gwen!” The voice called testily, “It’s nothing bad just a letter!”

Hurrying to the door, Gwen opened it up and smiled at her guest. “Merlin!” She greeted, inviting him in, “It’s been too long.”

Merlin just laughed and sat on the couch where Morgana and Gwen had been on just moments before. Shaking his head he said, “It really hasn’t. I was here just last week. Oh, here’s the next one,” he handed her the small piece of papyrus and watched as Gwen quickly skimmed it.

“Thank you Merlin,” She said sincerely, placing the letter on the small table, “And sorry for all the trouble Arthur puts you through.”

He just shrugged and leaned back, “You know how much he cares, and I’m happy to help. Do you have a reply?”

Gwen looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. She hadn’t written once since he had left, but she didn’t understand why he even bothered writing her. They had gotten married out of convenience, they both had their own lovers that they could never be with.

She looked up suddenly, smiling mischievously, “Actually I do,”

“Oh thank the gods,” Merlin breathed, standing and reaching out.

Gwen grabbed a nearby pottery shard and pen, quickly jotting down “Fuck off - Pay the attention to your lover instead of me, I know I am.” and handed it to Merlin. He read it and laughed, standing again.

“Wait,” Gwen called, and found Arthur’s last letter and handed it back to Merlin.

Merlin tilted his head at her and she explained quickly, “There’s a doodle on the back. Tell him the man with antenna is him, and the elephant’s job is to trample him.

“Thank you,” He said, raising the delivery and walking towards the door. Just before he exited, he paused, glancing back at Gwen. “I’m assuming I don’t need to check on my wife,” he stated, smirking, “I’m sure you’re, ehm, taking care of each other.”

Gwen blushed and nodded. “Morgana and I are doing very well,” she confirmed, and with a final wave, said goodbye to her friend.

“It seems that my husband is doing well,” Morgana’s voice said behind her.

Gwen turned and was greeted with a very beautiful and very naked Morgana. Morgana walked over and began to help Gwen back out of her tunic. “What did Arthur want this time?” Morgana asked.

“More of the same,” Gwen replied, “Don’t wear your jewelry outside. What are you doing? I know you’re with your brother but I want to know what’s going on. You haven’t written me at all but I’ve written three times. I know you didn’t because the last time Merlin was there he said that after he delivered the letter, he asked for one in return, but you didn’t give him one. Nothing new there.”

Morgana tutted and wrapped her arms around Gwen’s waist. “I can’t believe Merlin would tell,” she said testily, “I’ll talk to him about that.”

“You will not,” Gwen replied firmly, “I sent Arthur a note back and hopefully he’ll leave us alone now.”

“Saying what? You’re a perfect woman except the fact that you’re fucking his sister?” Morgana murmured, burying her face in Gwen’s neck.

Gwen laughed, turning her head towards Morgana's, “No I told him to fuck off.”

They laughed and continued to find home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's worth noting that the papyri in this story actually exist. The letter Arthur wrote was an actual letter from a man to his wife, who had a lot more autonomy than most Athenian woman. Most of their correspondence has been found, and we know that while he was away, his wife was staying with her mother and brother, and for whatever reason, barely responded. The doodle that Gwen does is also on the back of a letter - although it's a different one. The date, purpose, and subject of the doodle are unknown, but there is a man with antenna and an elephant being led by another man. Doodling has been around forever. Though there is no note that says "fuck off" on a piece of pottery, writing on pottery shards was a common way of communicating, even more common than papyri. Typically, shards of pottery were used for receipts, ostracizing those with too much political power, and just for quick notes, as they were less expensive than papyri.
> 
> In addition, there was no postal system at the time, so Arthur writing multiple letters in quick succession would not have been considered odd. However, putting him in the situation as the actual letter was, it was clear in the text that there was the same person delivering each note, so it would have been less likely for him to write as much as what would be considered normal.


End file.
